New Beginnings
by iWolfAngel
Summary: A tale of a young, strange looking elf who seems to have no place in the world but alone in the wild. Read as she is taken in and struggles to find a place in a brand new kingdom in hopes to make her new caretakers proud.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the dead of night in the forest of Rhosgobel, where a young girl wandered the woods, alone in the treetops. She had very pale skin, close to the likeness of snow, for she was cold to the touch, and seemed never to warm, though her golden hair resembled that of a bright fire that fell with gravity's pull, reaching down just above her hips. Her eyes were an ocean blue, often the tone of colour would change as her emotions fluctuated, though there was none but the animals in the forest who would ever see this event. The girl is very curious in her overall appearance at that, most would mistake her for a child of man, due to her rounded ears, and short stature, but in reality, she was a pure elf, though no one would ever believe it. It is true she is very strange, and the story of her past shows no improvement of that, it seems she had always been an oddity, and for that, she was left to a life of solitude; in any forest that would keep her.

She spent most of her time, traveling between lands in search of food, and a spot she could permanently make camp, and call home, but it was never as easy as it sounded. Though she had befriended every wild creature in every part of each wood, there seemed to never be enough to eat, or drink, and never a spot where her presence could go unnoticed. Truly it was a great struggle for her, and often disheartening. The most unhinging thing for her was her constant battling with Orcs and Goblins. These foul creatures seemed to follow her in every which way she turned, never resting for a moment when she attempted to hide away from their ranks. Though through her years of fighting, she had learned many things about them, and how to avoid their sight, and cut down a pack.

The break of a twig left bats fluttering away into the night, she stayed still so their sensors would detect her, and not crash into her thin, hourglass figure. Below her, upon the fallen leaves that moved around the first bit of snow and frost of the season, was a tall man in white, using a long pale walking stick as he moved through the woods. The girl raised her eyebrow curiously, She pondered on why an older gentleman would be out alone at this time of night, but she could not shake the fact that she had seen him before. Perhaps there was a time he wore a pointed hat of sorts? Nevertheless, she felt it was rather unsafe for him to be out all alone, especially when there are always so many Orc packs patrolling every inch of any land they can get a foothold in. The man's long silver hair frayed in the frigid night as it bounced against his back, his strides short and calm, even as the girl's silent footsteps followed from high in the frosted branches of the trees.

Darkness began to pour onto the grass, and soon crept up the light coloured bark of the trees. It was clear, Orcs were in fact approaching the man, slithering up behind him as the brush became thick on each side of the forest's path. It looked as if he could sense their presence, for his steps became quicker as the evil gained on his heels. The girl did not falter when the threat arose, instead she kept her pace with the man, and stopped above him when he became surrounded. The man in white pulled out a sword from his belt, it shone a dim light as he pointed it toward his foes, readying his staff at the same time, as if to use it as a weapon as well. Cries and shrieks came from the crowd as he waved his blade before them, though their anger only seemed to grow.

The girl took a deep, shallow breath as she watched the beasts begin to stalk around the man. Her black, torn tunic shifted slightly as she pulled the dark hood over her eyes, her deep brown pants now tucked into her long, ragged gray boots. Slowly she moved over the beasts, purposely nudging the branches around her so the red leaves would fall, distracting the large Orcs in the front lines while she looked for a loose branch, a looming threat. She kept an eye on the old man in white, he looked as if he was of great importance to the world, even higher than a Lord or King. It was then she found her target, an oversized branch that had fallen from one of the trees, and was barely being held over the creatures that seemingly crawled from every shadow cast by the distant moonlight. It didn't look like it would take much weight to send the trees fallen limb crashing down on the enemy's that snarled below. Though at first the girl was hesitant, her courage kicked in when she saw some of the Orcs move in for the attack.

Swiftly, the girl jumped onto the log, and within seconds the wood was crushing the beasts that stood beneath, though it did not stop there. The girl kicked off the branch before it hit the ground, sending one side sliding before the pale man, demolishing all those who threatened him within it's reach. The girl's golden hair flashing toward the man was the only thing that could be seen in the midst of dirt and gore, her speed unmatched by any who would think to oppose her. The man readied his blade as she shot toward him, and was surprised when she did not attack, realizing she was not one of the ghouls who threatened him. Her two elven daggers were unsheathed, and slashing through the thick hide of the Orcs as they threw themselves at her. It wasn't long before the beasts began to focus their efforts to try and defeat her, though her small size and quick feet left her untouchable to all, except the blood that spilled from her foes. She was soon taken by surprise when an Orc charged toward her, then froze before his devilish blade reached her side.

She gasped, her eyes fixed on the ice that replaced the villains flesh, then jumped away as it exploded into shards from another shot from the man's staff. Her eyes then locked to him, he wasn't just any old man, he is a wizard, and a powerful one too, one that didn't seem too thrilled about having his random defender slain. The girl did not remain in awe for long, there were too many enemies ready to slay her for any more distractions to steal away her attention, and once again, she was forced back into battle.

The freezing spells never stopped as she dashed through the crowd, kicking shards of the blue crystal into the skulls of her opponents as she went. It soon all became too much for the new allies, the pack only seemed to grow with each of their kin killed, overwhelming them with their size and power.

"Get ready!" The wizard called to her in the heat of battle.

"For what?" She questioned as she dodged a spear that had been chucked at her.

"For the chance that this spell may work!" He answered. A golden ball of light shot from his staff and darted toward her. On impact, it engulfed her in what looked like a thin shield over her figure, but it's properties were much different than what you, or anyone else would expect. The girl was suddenly faster than lightning, a trail of yellow light being left behind every motion she had made, even she couldn't believe what was happening. A smile slowly grew on her face, she felt as if she was flying through the land, everything slightly blurring with her movement, though she cared little. The exhilaration that came with this situation gave her a strange sort of happiness as she soared through the battle, the blood of the foul creatures no longer able to paint her with it's dark colour. She was so caught up in all the action, that she did not realize the bursts of magic coming from the wizard, the orb pushing back the darkness as it closed in on him with each tap of his staff.

The ease of the battle could not last forever, for as each second passed, the man grew weary, all his energy being spent on trying to aid her and defend himself at once. The gold on her began to flicker, and her smile faded, worry growing as she unwillingly slowed down. She made her way to the wizard again as she returned to normal speed, finding that she too was getting exhausted.

"I do not know how much more I can take, this horde seems endless!" The girl grunted while tearing through a burst of goblins.

"Hold strong, dear child. If you are who I believe you to be, this next spell will rid us of these abominations once and for all." The wizard assured when given the chance. "Be ready to bring as much attention to yourself as possible, I want them all to see the power your bloodline can wield." His voice was rough and jagged as he slashed through the Orcs before him, and was not about to wait for a response or objection. Blue light filled the air around them, knocking away any enemy in its range.

"Now!" The wizard commanded as the girl stood straight, taking in a deep breath as his voice echoed through the woods. Without a second thought, the girl let a strong, beautiful melody leave her chest, her gentle tone fluctuating in pitch, leaving a perfect balance to the harmony she made. As the wizard had asked, all attention was now placed on her, leaving him to concentrate on the spell and it's placement. As the tune of the girl washed over the land, a beam of light shone down upon her, and grew ever brighter until she could no longer be seen. As quickly as the simple song ended, so did the light, revealing the enchantment the wizard had placed on her.

The girl seemed to glow a brilliant white, with hair like a golden-red flame, and her blue eyes brighter than the moon, and to top it off, her elven daggers were now coated with silver flame. The girl gasped at the sight of her weapons, the heat from the fire warming her hands as she illuminated the darkness. A smile began to grow as she stared at them in awe, the pained shrieks of the Orcs stealing back her attention as they cowered at her sight.

"Oh, I could get used to this…" She snickered while spinning her daggers in her palms.

"Do not linger, I cannot hold this spell for long!" The wizard announced, holding his staff to the ground as it glowed along with her. The girl nodded.

"Right, I'm on it!" She gripped her daggers tightly and charged into the enemy's ranks. Most of the beasts turned, beginning to flee, screaming to the rest that there is a bright demon at hand. This only made the girl smile more, but not all who were afraid of her ran, some stood ready to meet this enchanted foe, but were torn down before they could even lift their blades. The fiery metal cut through the beasts armour as if they were made of leaves, and their flesh even easier, and though she may not have been going as fast as before, she still felt as if she were flying. With each counter attack she made to the foul creatures, the more that retreated, it was clear none were ready for their opponent to be so skilled. Within just a few moments, there seemed to be none left but the captain of the pack, though even he could not face her. She charged his way, turning her knife so her fist could hit the beast first, and as her strong foot hit the ground, sending dirt flying into the air, she threw her arm forward. Her knuckles met the flat edge of his blade, the heat from her daggers allowing the soft metal to bend with the impact, as it did so, she pushed it to the side, allowing her knife to slit her enemy's throat, just as the spell wore off.

The large creature fell to the ground, cold and limp as the girl stood straight, looking down as she put her blade away, watching the body slightly twitch on the blood stained grass. The wizard took deep breaths while leaning on his staff, sheathing his sword before stretching his back and looking toward the girl.

"There aren't many, who I am able to use those spells on…" He began. The girl turned to face him. "And even fewer that have those same results." His eyebrow raised as he stepped toward her.

"Well, that was truly a unique experience," the girl breathed. "I am just happy I was able to help." She responded while crossing her arms as she glanced up at him nervously.

"Your mother would be proud to hear you say that, Angel-Light." Upon the wizard mentioning her name, her blades were before her, and she took a fighting stance.

"Who are you, a Lothlorien spy coming to claim my head?!" She snapped, backing away from him.

"Relax and put your weapons away, I am not here on any other business but my own." He snarled. "Everyone who knows of you thinks you had died from the wounds inflicted by Celeborn when you were young." The wizard showed no fear, his eyes were tired and he seemed to be sapped of strength.

"You spoke of my mother, meaning you know who my parents were, and the strength and speed they passed on." Her voice was a deep growl, it was clear she no longer felt safe with him near, and her fear of elves seemed to shine through with each word. "Do you really think that slug could kill me?" The wizard tilted his head as she raised her blade, he seemed confused.

"What have all these long years done to you?" He asked, his voice hushed. "I remember a young girl who was always in search of new friends, not one who names one her enemy when they speak of the race of the elves"

"You seem to recall a lot about me, where as I have no memory of you." She sneered through her gritting teeth.

"I am sure you remember my name, even if you forget that I belong to it. My name is Gandalf." He huffed bluntly.

"Gandalf…" She repeated, eyes wandering along the grass. It was clear she had heard his name before, but from where, she couldn't say. "Wait… You are the one who always met with Galadriel, plotting my demise no doubt!" She barked.

"Don't be a fool!" He snapped suddenly. "The Lady Galadriel did not take you in as her own to kill you, nor did she do it out of pity." He insisted, his tone rough. "She did so because she cared about you, and wanted to see you grow." His voice began to again smooth out, his eyes becoming gentle.

"If she had truly cared about me then why did she do nothing about Celeborn or the other elves? Or was I just the best target practise they could find for the accursed lands growing warriors?" She countered.

"She had tried to help you!" Gandalf stood tall, slamming his staff on the ground. Angel stepped forward daringly, her fighting stance never fading. "She was willing to give you up to a new home so you would be away from Celeborn." He attempted to calm himself when seeing her reaction. "They had talked to many, but the Lady Galadriel insisted it had to be someone you knew."

"Oh really, and who did she have to bribe? It obviously was not enough, considering how I was always locked away." She glanced away for a moment as her chest became pained with the thought of being so unwanted in every realm.

"She did not have to bribe anyone." He huffed with annoyance. "The two she sent requests to were King Thranduil, who she preferred considering his and Celeborn's relationship is not the best, and Lord Elrond."

"Did any reply, or were they just ignored? Although I am sure I already know the answer." She let her arms fall to her side before resting the backs of her hands on her hips. Gandalf grumbled before speaking again.

"King Thranduil had not gotten the chance to read his, it was sent back by one of his men saying that he was still too grieved to take on such a task." Angel squinted at the wizard as he spoke, her face becoming puzzled as her eyes questioned his statement. A slight grin lifted Gandalf's cheeks when seeing her concern, but dropped again when he thought of how to reply. "Your mother did not die without meaning, Angel-Light. She had fallen in defence of the Queen, who unfortunately, had been slain by her side." The girl's eyes dropped to the forest floor as he spoke, her arms once again falling to her side before she slowly sheathed her daggers. "My dear, I know that your childhood was not a happy one, especially when facing it without your parents." He slowly moved closer as she turned her head away. "I also know the sad truth of your treatment, how it was based purely off of your appearance, that you did not look as 'perfect' as the other elves." Her eyes began to water as she took in a deep breath, trying to withhold her emotions. "Just because your ears are round, and you are not as lengthy as your kin, does not make you a mistake. You are just as beautiful as any one of them, no matter what Celeborn had told you. That is why I do not think anyone would blame you for for what you had done." Angel's eyes shot back to the wizard as he spoke.

"You truly believe I should not receive punishment for trying to kill a Lord with his own blade?" She asked, her voice now soft as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"You have punished yourself for long enough." Gandalf matched her tone.

"B-but…" She stuttered. "I had tackled him off his own balcony, threw him to the forest floor, tried to cut his throat! If it wasn't for Galadriel stepping in…" Her hand went up to her shoulder, the wounds she had received from that battle burning again as the memory arose. "How horrified she looked when she saw what I had done…"

"Perhaps it was not so much what you did, but how she handled the situation." He hinted with a raise of his brows.

"What do you mean?" She inquired quickly.

"From last I heard, she felt guilty for the burn she had given you. She knew that you did not attack him blindly, that he must have done something to provoke you." Gandalf took another step toward her, though this time she did not reach for her blades, but instead stared up into the wizards pale blue eyes. "Later, when she had heard the truth, she had felt even worse for not stopping her husband from chasing you." His head tilted slightly. "He returned with his blade painted with your blood, how did you survive his wrath?" The question left her gripping the left side of her tunics collar.

"I cannot say… I was never able to see the outcome his dagger left over the burn…" Angel's voice was honest, and unsure. "But all this matters little." Quickly she turned on her heel and stared into the dark woods before her.

"Where are you going?" He inquired quickly as she started to move away.

"To find a place to camp for the night." She replied, keeping her pace. The wizard let out a sigh and trotted up next to her.

"Angel…" He grumbled while stepping before her, forcing her to stop and look up to him. "You cannot remain out in the wild like this, it's been nearly three thousand years since you have left! The fact that you have not died yet with all the evil in the world is a miracle."

"I do not believe anyone would be so willing to accept me once they know who I am." She argued while going to step to the side, though again coming to a halt when Gandalf places his staff before her. "I do not doubt that the filthy knife ear ruler spread lies about me to every land." She continued.

"Lies that were quickly silenced by Galadriel, Elrond, his children and myself." He added with a grunt. "We all loved you, Angel. We still do, and no one who has known you would want you to have this kind of life." Angel raised her eyebrow as he spoke.

"As you said, everyone believes that Celeborn had killed me. So why does their opinion matter?" She asked, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one side.

"But he did not, you are alive, but you may not be for long with these, hordes of Orcs patrolling every inch of free land!" His voice began to raise, but it did not affect her. "Look," Gandalf took a deep breath, ensuring he remained relaxed. "The Woodland Realm is not very far away. King Thranduil could help you, give you food, and water." Her interests were immediately spiked at the mention of food, and the grumble in her stomach reminded her of the long days she had gone without. Though she is very stubborn, and a single bribe would not so easily sway her.

"I have no place amongst the elves, nor any other race." She insisted with a hiss. "My home is out in the wild, and if I die here so be it! I would be better off that way anyways." Swiftly she turned again and took long strides away from the wizard.

"Is that what your mother would have wanted?" He called to her. She came to a sudden stop, but did not face him again. "If I recall correctly, she gave you the name of 'Angel-Light' so that those in every race would have an easy time remembering you." A heavy sigh left Angel's mouth as he spoke. "She wanted you to travel the world, and make new friends everywhere you went, she never wished for you to wander alone for years out in the wild." Angel slowly looked over her shoulder at the wizard. "She wanted you to be happy, not waiting for death to take you. In staying out here, you are doing her a disservice."

"And what would you have me do?" She barked, turning again, eyes filling with tears as she walked toward him.

"I would have you trust me." He stated. "Your parents were very dear friends of mine, and entrusted me with watching over you on all the journeys they hoped you'd have. The least you can do is show me a little more respect in your actions." Angel grumbled and crossed her arms as Gandalf scolded her behavior. "I understand this is hard for you, but fighting with me will make it no easier. The least you can do for me, for them, is to let me bring you to the Woodland realm. If you do not like it, I cannot force you to stay, but please, give it a chance. It would mean more than you know to everyone who still cares for you." Gandalf's voice had trailed off in his last words while her eyes shifted, seemingly in search of an answer. Her angered expression had faded as the wizard spoke, and what was left was confusion, and a pain in her chest.

"You swear to me that I do not have to stay if I wish not too?" Gandalf nodded to her as their eyes met.

"I will not force you to remain if you truly disliked his realm." He reassured. Angel dropped her arms in defeat and placed them on her hips.

"Fine." She growled unwillingly. "Then let's make this quick, I'm tired, and I wish to find a cave to rest in before the sun rises!" She whipped her head to the side, refusing to look at the wizard as a large smile grew on his cheeks.

"Yes, yes, we will be there in no time!" He began, walking forward quickly with a skip in his step. "Keep up then!"

With the roll of her eyes, Angel followed the wizard through the woods, and onto a stone path. She was not excited for the events to come, but Gandalf left little opportunity for her to flee, he always stayed by her side, and kept an eye on her at all times. She was not getting out of this agreement so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gandalf and Angel had been walking through the tall frosted grass for hours. Never once did the wizard allow them to stop, for the looming darkness of the Orcs crawled over the land giving them no chance to rest. The constant threat of the foul beasts was not the only thing that plagued Angel's mind, but also the ground they gained toward the Greenwood. Gandalf had requested for her to come with him to take counsel from the King of that land, despite her obvious fear of elves. For the wizard, trust was the last thing she had, he after all associated himself with the elves. The only thing that kept her from fleeing was the knowledge that her parents had put more faith in this man than any of their kin, and that said a lot to her.

Angel watched the light begin to fight away the shadows as they journeyed ever further toward the thick forest line. Hints of magic seemed to sparked off the crystal grass like fireflies lighting at twilight, drifting into the air until disappearing like stars at dawn. The environment itself looked as if it cleansed away any and all ill intent, and offered for peace to take it's place, even in the most evil hour.

The sun was fast approaching, and the nocturnal creatures retreated back into their homes that fell deeper and deeper onto the path they took. Before long, two large trees came into view, their long limbs reached out into the sky and roots dug deep in the soil. Together they formed a large gate, which opened all on their own as both her and Gandalf approached. Angel quickly came to a stop, turning in place as she examined her surroundings, where as Gandalf pressed on until noticing she did not follow. The realm that lay before their feet was filled with an enchantment that seemed to pull at her heart, guiding her in. The hazy air appeared to create a dense fog, making the land look like a fresh painting that would never dry, and ever changing. Confusion filled her, she had always imagined every elven land to feel a lot like Lothlorien, threatening and obscure. Even her mind failed to fill her with fear, this was all unlike anything she had ever experienced. Although she was very nervous on what lay ahead, she was mostly curious, and all around surprised.

"You look as though you have slipped into a dream." Gandalf chuckled, turning to the girl. His voice carried like a melody on the wind, made gentle by the breeze.

"I feel as though _I am_ in a dream, Although I am unsure if it will be good or bad…" she confessed hesitantly before covering her mouth to yawn.

"Then let us find out, shall we?" The wizard seemed so relaxed as he leaned on his staff, waiting for her to step by her side.

"I would rather not…" Angel turned her head to look at the path they traveled. "The sun will soon be on the rise, it is about time I find myself a place to rest…"

"I am sure that King Thranduil will have a soft, warm bed made up for you once we arrive." Gandalf's voice was sure and his smile honest. Angel glanced quickly between both him, the forest, and the road beneath their feet, unknowingly giving away her fear. "It's okay to be afraid, Angel-Light." He assured.

"Afraid?!" She scoffed. "I am not afraid of anything." She turned her head away from the wizard as her brow contorted with worry, eyes shifting along the bits of snow on the ground. A grin slowly grew on Gandalf's face

"If you are not afraid, then going on shouldn't be so bad." He smiled.

"It is not because I am afraid!" She insisted, clenching her fists at her side while turning to him.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"I-it's… Uhm… Just, usually I…" She stuttered while trying to think of a logical excuse. "Get signs that I am doing the right thing, o-of course!"

"And what kind of sign would you need to be led further into the Greenwood?" The wizard inquired, taking his weight back off his staff.

"I don't know, something amazing, and beautiful. Something that will make me feel safe, make the land seem, I don't know… Different." Angel shrugged looking away from him again.

"Something alike to a tall, white elk, crowned with flowers, leaves, and berries, with blue eyes that shine like crystal stars floating in the Eastern sky?" Gandalf chuckled, stepping beside her.

"Now that would be a sight to see, not even in a land as peaceful as Rivendell have I witness something of the sort." She smirked, glancing at the wizard in the corner of her eye with a raised brow pointed at him. "Such a shame, that may be one of the only things that would get me to step foot into that land, but sadly, nothing alike to that seems to exists." Angel spoke proudly, feeling as though she had finally found a way out of meeting with the Elven King.

"You would think that," the wizard laughed softly, gesturing for her to look forward into the path ahead. "Take a closer look, my dear, and you may be surprised on what you see." She turned her head quickly to follow his gaze. There was no way that a white elk could be right there in front of them, he had to be bluffing, so she thought. Her eyes then lit up. As the sun's light bathed the ground, a beautiful silver deer, crowned with berries and all, stepped into sight.

"This must be a jest, Gandalf." Angel murmured. "You have conjured this creature on purpose to lead me forward! That kind of sign does not count." She huffed in disbelief, but she could not be angered, for the elk was so marvelous that she had almost instantly forgotten why she was upset.

"Even for the most skilled of wizards, creating a living creature from nothing in mere seconds is nearly impossible. This is not an illusion, but a resident of this great and powerful land." Her arms began to drop as the white wizard spoke, watching the elk intensely while still trying to focus on Gandalf's voice. Before she could think of a response, the creature caught sight of the two and took a step in their direction. It's brow seemed to raise in confusion as he sniffed the air, again inching closer to them. In the corner of her eye, Angel saw Gandalf bow to the creature, his smile wide and confident, as if greeting an old friend. Angel followed his lead, and bowed low as he stood tall. An Orcish howl suddenly came from the distance behind them, making them jump and ready their weapons while examining their surroundings. The elk was quick to look at them, a soft snort leaving his nostrils to gain their attention as he turned to face the forest again. A slight tilt to his head made it seem as though he wished for them to follow. The wizard did not hesitate to step forward and stride toward the elven realm.

"Come Angel, we can no longer delay!" Gandalf commanded in a whisper as he shuffled by, though she did not move. Her eyes locked to the elven road that lay under the elk's feet, her heart pounding as her breath slowed. A decision had to be made on which path she would take, yet both were of the same evil to her, no matter how different they seemed. "Angel!" Gandalf called again in the same quiet voice, once he had turned and taken notice she did not follow. No movement came from her, it was as if she was not only paralyzed, but also deafened by fear. A huff came from the wizard's chest as he marched toward the girl. "If I was not there to witness your birth, I would swear you were a dwarf with how absurdly stubborn you are!" He hissed as his long fingers reached around her head and gripped her hood. A brisk tug made her stumble, knocking her away from silence.

"Wait, no!" Angel's hands flew to the base of her hood, trying to pull it from the pale man's grasp. "Alright I'm afraid, let me go, please!" She cried, trying to stay hushed while digging her feet into the ground as he pulled her along. The damp grass made her slip, Gandalf was much stronger than he appeared.

"This will not only be good for you, but for the King as well, now move it!" He growled while tugging her along. When hearing this, the elk tilted his head in surprise, tilting his ears toward the two as if waiting for him to say the sentence again.

"No, I can't go back to such a place, they'll kill me!" She struggled, lowering herself to seem heavier. Another screech from an Orc, but this time much closer. The elk called to the two in its own tongue, he was panicked, yet refused to flee. It was then Gandalf jammed his staff into the ground, using it as leverage to throw her forward into the borders of the realm. He then pushed himself into a sprint, pulling the white walking stick from the dirt as he to stepped onto the elven land. When both stumbled past the elk, he reared and stomped his front hooves onto the soil as hard as he could. A silver shock wave of a strange magic coated the area they stood, though did not stretch out farther than the land's edge. Everything faded just in time for a slim Orc scout to lunge into view from a nearby thicket. It turned in place rapidly, looking around for the noises it had heard, becoming ever more confused when he saw nothing. The three held their breath, not daring to make a move. At first, it looked as if Angel was just as confused with the threat that stood before them, but she was quick to catch on once it seemed to look right through her. The environment fell silent while the darkness of the creature crawled over where they stood seconds ago, revealing the marks on the ground left by her boots dragging over the grass.

She knew if the Orc found them because of her fighting against the wizards will, she would not forgive herself. Slowly she bent down, not taking her eyes off the beast as she did so. By her feet, there was a medium sized stone, one she almost tripped over when tossed beside the elk. It was perfect for what she needed. Her fingers slipped under it, being careful not to grab any grass before she stood straight, the stone resting gingerly in her palm. Gandalf's inquiring stare was ignored, and the elk dare not look back and risk movement. Angel took a slow deep breath as her hand raised above her head. It was as if she could feel the wizards worry at her side, but she didn't care. With a fling of her arm, the stone was launched into the forest, but wasn't heard for a few seconds. Finally a dull thump came from the distance and caught the Orc's attention. With a sickening howl, the beast took off toward the impact area.

"Alright, where shall I be dragged to next?" Angel whispered after a while. The two looked to her, both rather shocked at her quick thinking. "What?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. Gandalf smiled with a slight chuckle before patting her back.

"Lead the way." The wizard then nodded to the elk, who gave a snort and began to walk the elven road. Angel turned on her heel to follow with Gandalf at her side. She was distraught, but the realm seemed to tame her heart, keeping her from taking off into the forest. "That was very well executed, Angel. Being so quiet while so swift is not an easy task, and your quick thinking may have been what saved us."

"Thank the elk for the quick thinking, I had no idea such power rested in the creatures of these woods. As for me, if I had not fought against you in the first place we wouldn't be in that situation." Angel sighed with a shake of her head.

"There are many things in this realm that will surprise you." Gandalf mumbled. The white elk glanced over his shoulder at them as he strode forward. "But my dear, do not dwell on what could have happened if things went ill. At this moment, we are well and heading for safety. That is all that matters." Angel shrugged at his words, staring at the cobble path as they went ahead, remaining silent. Anxiety of what was to come filled her chest and made her ache, but there was no turning back now. Being caught without a guide on an elven realm can be fatal, no matter who you are. This left her no choice but to stay close with the two who walked with her, in hopes this nightmare would be over soon.

It was now exceeding an hour, and still they walked. The sun was fully shown in the bright blue sky, its rays gleaming through the leaves, making the patches of snow twinkle like stars. Distant clouds threatened to cover the light, the edge of winter about to encase the land in the cold. The white wizard kept pace with the girl while they walked behind the elk, who pranced with the other animals as they awoke from their home. Creatures frolicked in what was left of fall, and though it made Angel smile, it could not delay her exhaustion. Both her and Gandalf lagged behind, tired from the night of fleeing the horde of Orcs who chased them into the path of Greenwood.

"Gandalf, have we not journeyed far enough? Can we not stop to rest?" She asked, her voice dull as her tired eyes glanced up to his.

"Just a little further, Angel-Light. We will be able to rest soon." At that moment, the elk turned to them and all three came to a halt. The beautiful buck bowed his head, and with quick feet, trotted to the side of the path. With one great leap he flew behind the trees, and where he should have appeared came an apparition of a great elf with long silver hair that flowed under what seemed like antlers. Just as quickly as he appeared, the tall being faded away into the light. Angel's jaw dropped, and quickly she rubbed her eyes. There were no words she could find to describe the astonishing sight, even more befuddling was that Gandalf seemed happy about it. Was she hallucinating due to lack of sleep, or perhaps her time in the wild had left her odd. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to stop there. The branches began to sway in the wind, yet she could swear she saw people moving with them, fading in and out with each slight motion they made. Her hands slowly reached for her daggers as she took a few steps back, shifting out of the wizards view.

Suddenly one of the figures fell before them, and Angel did not hesitate to attack. She bolted toward it, her blades aimed at his throat as she swung, she was not taking any chances. Perhaps it was that she was extremely tired, or that she was beginning to tremble, whatever it was it got the best of her. The stranger grabbed her wrist, pulling her past him so he could grab the other before kicking the backs of her knees and lowering her down on her shins. It all happened so fast, she had not even realized there was a second being who jumped by his side.

"Calm yourself young one." The one holding her grunted.

"We have not come to harm you." The other assured in a soft voice. Elves, she should have known, what other race could leave her so uncomfortable and angered.

"Oh shut your gob you filthy knife ears!" She hissed through her teeth.

"Angel!" Gandalf snapped, hitting her in the side with his staff. "My sincerest apologies, Feren. She can be rather flighty at times." His voice was now calm as he turned to the brown haired elf that restrained her.

"That does not excuse the insult." Feren responded while his dark eyes glared at the girl.

"In her defense, she did not look all too aware of the situation." The other added. "We are sorry if we had startled you. My name is Haerel. Feren and I were sent out by King Thranduil to greet you." Angel glanced up at the elf while he spoke. His eyes were a bright green that seemed almost yellow in the sun, and his hair was a deep red, making his pale skin seem to glow under it.

"We were told you both may have need of assistance. He guessed you have been outrunning Orcs throughout the night." Feren's voice was much softer now, and his tight grip on her wrist loosened. "You understand that I must confiscate your weapons now, correct?" He now spoke directly to Angel.

" _You understand_ that I'll break your wrists if-"

"Angel!" Gandalf cut off her threat immediately. "These kind Elves are about to lead us safely to their home, you can show them a little respect." He insisted.

"Like their kind deserve any!" She barked back, not expecting what was to come next. Haerel openly began to laugh as she spoke, making the brows of everyone raise.

"It sounds as if this young one hasn't had very good encounters with our race." He knelt down before her as he spoke, ensuring they were almost at the same eye level. "I am sorry, a lot of us have forgotten how to be compassionate of late, due to the war." Angel's head tilted with curiosity, wondering if she was not the only one constantly being harassed by Orcs. "If you agree to hand over your weapons, I will see to it personally they are cleaned and sharpened. I will then have them returned to you in a few days."

"Haerel!" Feren interrupted.

"How can I be sure you are being truthful?" She questioned with a harsh gaze.

"Because I trust that you are a good person. You are after all, covered in the blood of our enemy, you cannot be all bad if you hate Orcs as much as us." Haerel smiled at her in hopes to receive one back, yet none came.

"Ah, yes. Angel had come to my aid when I was ambushed not far from your realm. If it was not for her, I do not believe I would have made it here in one piece." Gandalf added to confirm Haerel's statement. As the wizard spoke, Angel took a deep breath and looked to the ground, letting her daggers slip out of her hands and drop at her side.

"That was a very brave thing for you to do." Feren noted as Haerel leaned toward her to take her blades. Angel quickly straightened out, trying to keep a good distance away from him as he moved closer. A shiver went down her spine once he reached around for the other, the last time she was so close to an elf, she was trying to kill them. Haerel then stood up and nodded at Feren, signalling for him to release her. Once he did, Angel brought her arms before her, lightly scratching at her wrists as she watched Feren step by her side and offered her a hand. Her expression became puzzled as she examined his palms, not understanding he was offering to help her up.

"Feren, may I have a word?" Gandalf inquired, nodding his head to the side before he began to step out of the group, suggesting he follow. The dark haired elf followed suit, leaving the others without question. Angel got to her feet, jumping slightly when Haerel suddenly whistled like an exotic bird. At the sound, the trees began to sway again, and more elves could be seen running along the branches. It was clear Angel was tense and ready for a fight, not trusting her new guides to offer any more protection than a Goblin would.

"Do not worry, Ms… Angel, is it?" Haerel asked, waiting for her to nod before continuing. "The patrol is returning to the kingdom, as we should be doing. Come, we don't want to be left behind." The elf turned on his heel to follow the others, taking long strides to fill the gap. This was her chance to disappear into the woods, to free herself from the evil intent of elves. Slowly she took a silent step backwards, her excitement of being free overtaking all parts of her mind, all until the shine of her dagger's hilt caught her eye. There they sat, resting neatly in the palms of her enemy. All desire to flee vanished in an instant, those blades were all she had left of her parents. They were made by her mother, finished and given to her before she left for battle, and never returned. Angel grumbled, clenching her fists as she began to jog behind Haerel, hoping he would keep his word to return her blades. To make her even more annoyed, she began to realize how much shorter she was compared to her kin. Though they were only a head higher, their long, quick strides could compare with her light run, which the elf found amusing once she had reached his side. Haerel slowed to a halt at the forest's edge, letting her go ahead of him to the bushes the slightly hung over the path. Angel stopped when reaching them, looking at the elf with suspicion, placing her fingers on the branches.

"Again, you need not worry, Gandalf and Feren are awaiting us up the road, and it would not look good for me to not have followed you all this way." He explained. She was surprised with his sincerity, but continued her glare as she pushed through the leaves. Haerel reached over her as she walked, holding back the limbs of the bush nearest to himself as she past by.

"There you two are." Feren huffed, turning his attention to Angel with a skeptical gaze. "I was beginning to worry."

"There is no need to worry, my friend." Gandalf spoke up almost immediately.

"Indeed, the girl was no hassle, just a little nervous being surrounded by guards, as I'm sure anyone would be." Haerel winked to her with a slight grin then walked toward the others, who tilted and shook their heads.

"Come on, Angel. It's not far now." Gandalf sighed. At that, they continued forward on the path. Soon, fast flowing water could be heard tumbling down a fall, and the road began to open wider with each step. It seemed life sprung up everywhere around them, and the soft chatting of elven guards could be heard. Not a moment later, a long smooth stone bridge came into view. Two guards stood in front, another two behind as one paced along the bridge. Behind them was a monstrous set of doors, climbing high up the mountain it led into. Pillars lined the walls, adding to the immense beauty that almost resonated from the kingdom. Angel's jaw again dropped, her eyes wide as she examined it, coming to a stop as if the sight left her stunned. Their escorts called to the soldiers who patrolled the entrance, and like magic, the way opened. Inside she could see many walkways spanning across great distances, as if the roots of the trees above laid them out with the elves in mind. The area inside seemed endless, the back fading into darkness, no ground or roof to be seen, yet there were elves everywhere. Never had Angel thought she would enter such a land again, and now it didn't seem like she had much of a choice.


End file.
